


Token

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, LARPing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, just a lot of smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better time and place to pleasure your boyfriend than during a Live Action Role-Play in the middle of a forest?</p>
<p>(They probably should’ve accounted for ants, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> This is for Gin . . . because I told her I would write Bokuken. I'm so sorry it took forever. I started off with a sad idea, but then it morphed into a different one, that then lead to a _different_ one which led to . . . this. Which is pure sin. (It's also the most explicit thing I've ever written in my life.) 
> 
> So, uh, enjoy?

Kenma isn’t exactly sure how he got roped into playing the role of the captured princess. It started when Bokuto suggested that he play the part because he was “just as pretty as one,” and with Kuroo snorting to try and contain his laughter at such an embarrassing statement, Kenma hadn’t really been able to come up with a convincing argument against it. Still, it meant he didn’t have to run around in the sun in his layered costume but could instead sit and play on his PSP until someone came to save him.

(“What sort of evil witchcraft is that?” Kuroo exclaimed in character when Kenma pulled the device out. Kenma only responded with a glare, to which his best friend laughed.)

His “guards,” Kuroo and Lev, abandoned him about an hour ago, but Kenma doesn’t let this bother him. It’s quieter now anyway. He focuses on his game, barely registering the distant sounds of battle in the woods around him. The log he’s sitting on digs into his backside, but it’s placed in the only shaded part of the grove, and he really doesn’t feel like moving.

“Hey, hey, hey! I found you!”

Kenma glances up at a grinning Bokuto, approaching with a swagger, plastic sword swinging at his side, before turning back to his game.

“Hey!” Bokuto says indignantly. “I’m here to save you, you know!”

Kenma hides a smile, pressing his thumbs more intently against the buttons of his PSP. Bokuto reaches out and pokes his leg with the tip of his sword.

“ _Kenma_ , you’re supposed to come with me back to the castle.”

Kenma glances up briefly, before shifting his gaze to the side. “Is that how you address your prince?” he asks softly.

His eyes flicker back to Bokuto’s face, taking in his wide-eyed expression. He waits, and Bokuto grins slowly, as comprehension hits. Swiftly, Bokuto sheaths his sword and drops to one knee in front of Kenma, bowing his head low.

“Forgive me, your highness,” he says, though the seriousness of his actions is somewhat negated by the grin still brightening his features. “I am but a humble knight, come to rescue you from the clutches of the evil bandits.”

Kenma sets aside his PSP, interested now in how far he can take this. “How chivalrous. However, there’s been a curse placed on me, and I cannot leave unless it is broken.”

Bokuto looks up in confusion. “There is?” he asks, façade gone.

Kenma sighs. “Yes, I just made it up.”

“Oh, oh, right,” Bokuto says with a nod, bowing his head once more. “And what must I do to break said curse, your highness?”

“The curse can only be broken the way all curses are: with true love’s kiss.” It surprises Kenma how much the words don’t embarrass him. Perhaps it’s simply because Bokuto is so receptive to ridiculous situations, he feels no need to be shy around him.

Bokuto’s eyes light up, and he lifts his head. “Seriously? I can do that? Right now?”

Kenma’s cheeks feel warm, but he nods, bracing himself, as Bokuto practically leaps forward, knocking him off the log onto the ground. Kenma grimaces at the impact, but looking up at Bokuto’s excited expression above him, he can’t help but smile faintly.

Bokuto’s lips are gentle as they press against his, and Kenma closes his eyes, resting his hand lightly against the side of Bokuto’s face. It’s warm and comforting, and despite the fact that Bokuto is practically vibrating, he doesn’t rush the kiss or apply more pressure. He waits until Kenma slips his tongue out, running it along Bokuto’s bottom lip.

Bokuto opens his mouth then, a soft moan sounding, as Kenma dips into it. One of Bokuto’s hands has traveled into Kenma’s hair, and his other is pressed against Kenma’s side, gripping the material of his costume tightly. Kenma feels a familiar heat spreading through him at the closeness, but there’s something else too. A tickling sensation spreads across his arms, and the small of his back. He squirms a little, and Bokuto inhales sharply. The kiss doesn’t break, but Kenma is starting to sense that the tickles aren’t from the heat that’s prickling his skin, but something else altogether.

He presses up against Bokuto’s shoulder. “Koutarou,” he murmurs against his lips. His voice comes out breathy and earnest; not at all like the panic he feels building inside him.

Bokuto doesn’t catch on; instead he moves his lips to Kenma’s neck, gently sucking a soft spot beneath his ear. Kenma bites his lip, shoving more insistently against his boyfriend’s broad shoulder.

“Koutarou!” he says sharply.

“Mm, what?” Bokuto asks, licking the spot he’d been sucking.

Kenma shivers, but his mind is focused on the sharp pain he now feels against his sides and hips. He gives Koutarou one last shove with a cry of, “Ants!” hoping that would get his attention.

It does. Bokuto sits up quickly, pulling Kenma up with him. They’ve fallen into an ant pile, and the tiny insects are swarming. Kenma’s back down to his legs are covered with them, and Bokuto yelps, grabbing Kenma around the waist and leaping back over the log.

“I’ll save you, Kenma!” he exclaims, darting to the other side of the glade, before setting Kenma down. He bats quickly at Kenma’s clothes, ridding them of the ants as best he can.

Kenma’s skin is burning, and not in a pleasant way. He can still feel the ants crawling against him, under his clothes, and he starts to pull them off, not sparing time to be embarrassed by his current location. He and Bokuto are alone, and the sounds of battle have faded into the distance. Besides, his back is to a tree, and Bokuto’s form shields him from anyone who might approach.

He strips down to his boxers, swatting the clothes in the air, shaking them vigorously. Bokuto chews on his lip, eyeing the welts that have already begun to form on Kenma’s sides and hips.

“I’m sorry, Kenma,” he says dejectedly, his shoulders slumping. “I didn’t even see—”

“I didn’t either, it’s okay,” Kenma says quickly.

Bokuto’s hands move to Kenma’s hips, his thumbs slowly running over the angry red bites that sit above the waistband of Kenma’s boxers. He moves to his knees, pressing a soft kiss to each one, lightly bathing the spots with his tongue. The wetness soothes the fiery itching, and Kenma sets his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, gently brushing the strands.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto asks quietly, pulling back to look up at Kenma.

Kenma can’t help but smile, nodding as he brings his fingertips down to caress Bokuto’s cheekbone. Bokuto smiles back, some of his old self returning, as he presses kiss after kiss against Kenma’s abdomen and hips, slowly moving up Kenma’s body then, before kissing his mouth. Kenma responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck, feeling the roughness of Bokuto’s calloused hands against his sides and shivering at the contact.

He pulls away after a moment, hands wandering down to Bokuto’s waistband. Bokuto’s eyes widen, and he leans back slightly.

“Kenma?”

“That’s _Prince_ Kenma,” Kenma scolds gently, wanting to get that bright smile back onto Bokuto’s face. “And you saved my life, so I must give you a token of my gratitude.”

Bokuto stares at him a moment, before he tilts his head, a grin slowly starting to form. “Ohoho?” he says, raising an eyebrow. “The prince is very generous.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, but continues to tug at the fastenings of Bokuto’s pants. They’re laced in the front (Bokuto having wanted to go for accuracy, apparently), but he manages to get them undone enough to reach his hand inside, rubbing his palm against Bokuto, a little surprised that he’s half-hard already. He gives Bokuto an inquiring look, to which Bokuto flushes faintly.

“Ah, his highness looks, uh, really hot?” Bokuto says, his eyes roaming over Kenma’s lithe form.

Kenma smiles indulgently, deciding not to scold him for the modern phrase. Instead, he wraps his hand around Bokuto’s length, running his fingers against the base, before pulling them up slowly. Very lightly, he scrapes the edge of his nails against the hot skin, and Bokuto flinches, his face growing flushed.

“Shit,” he gasps, one hand moving to brace himself against the tree behind Kenma. The other rests against Kenma’s side, shifting to his back, as he pulls him closer and bends to kiss him again. 

This time the kiss is sloppy and disjointed, as Kenma continues to pull on Bokuto, running his thumb along the tip, and rolling the head between his fingers, before moving his hand back down. The erection thickens, and Bokuto moans, panting softly. He ducks his head to slide his tongue along Kenma’s lips, before dipping past them, prodding and stroking with growing hunger. Kenma closes his mouth around his tongue, sucking gently on the warm, softness of it. Bokuto twitches, and Kenma feels pre-cum starting to slide against his hand.

He pulls away slowly, looking into Bokuto’s dazed expression, and fights back a grin. “You’re being very good for me, my brave knight,” he says softly, and watches as Bokuto’s flush darkens. He squeezes the length in his hand gently, eliciting another moan from Bokuto. “Hmm, how should I reward you further?”

Bokuto trembles, his breath coming out in ragged pants. “K-Ken—” he starts, but at a look from Kenma, he stops.

“Should you address your prince so informally?” Kenma asks absently, loosening his grip on Bokuto. He trails his fingertips across the slick skin, his hand sticky with the drops of liquid that continue to slide from the slit at the tip.

Bokuto groans, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the bark of the tree. “Fuck, your highness. I’m sorry.”

“Mm.” Kenma can feel his own body growing warmer at Bokuto’s reactions. He barely registers the lingering sting of the ant bites, instead focusing on Bokuto’s face, watching the way his features flinch, how his teeth catch his bottom lip. The heat pools in his stomach, dropping low between his legs, and he starts to feel pressure in his boxers. He shifts slightly, checking the ground for ants, before moving to kneel, because he’s not done with Bokuto just yet.

He pulls the dripping member out from its confines, holding onto the base with one hand, as he flicks his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty liquid gathered there. Bokuto’s hand shifts into Kenma’s hair, but he doesn’t grip it, simply presses gently, as a soft whimper escapes from his lips. Kenma runs his tongue around the head, applying more pressure to the soft underside, before dragging it down the length to where his hand sits.

He can feel Bokuto trembling, and his boyfriend’s hips start to tilt forward. Kenma places his free hand on one side to steady him, keeping him back, as he continues to run his tongue slowly along the leaking member.

“K-K . . . your highness,” Bokuto pants, another whimper lilting his tone. “I-I need . . . I _need_ . . .”

Kenma pulls back to look up at him, studying Bokuto’s flushed face. His eyes are open, and they’re wet as he stares down at Kenma, his entire expression imploring and awash with desire. Kenma feels his own erection twitch at the sight of it.

“What do you need, knight?” he asks quietly, trailing his thumb carelessly through the pre-cum that continues to seep copiously from the head.

“Fuck, I need _you_ ,” Bokuto rasps, his fingers tangling in Kenma’s hair.

Kenma has to resist the urge to simply wrap his body around Bokuto and ride him, knowing it wouldn’t be a smart idea without the necessary lube at least. So instead, he drops his head back down, wrapping his lips fully around Bokuto’s erection. He gives it a hard suck, and Bokuto cries out sharply. Kenma lowers further, taking Bokuto in more, until his throat burns and his eyes sting. He can taste the saltiness of him on his tongue, and he presses against the hot skin, the thick veins, and moans.

The vibrations of the sound seem to shake Bokuto’s body, as his hips jerk, and Kenma pulls back slowly, creating more friction by clamping his lips firmly around the length. He can tell Bokuto is close to finishing. He can hear it in the familiar rapid breaths, the small keening noise in the back of Bokuto’s throat that escapes through a slack mouth.

“K-Kenma. _Kenma_ ,” Bokuto whines, and this time Kenma doesn’t correct him.

Bokuto’s tremors grow more violent, and Kenma has to steady him with both hands at his waist, as he pulls back further to focus on the tip. He sucks quickly, careful of his teeth, and Bokuto cries out again, as he stiffens and spills into Kenma’s mouth. There’s the sound of bark tearing, and when Kenma pulls back, he sees Bokuto standing with a handful in his fist. Bokuto flushes, dropping the bark ruefully. Strands of hair stick to his forehead, and Kenma feels his own hair caught in the dampness of his forehead. He pushes it back with his hand, before moving to grab a piece of his costume to wipe his mouth on it, standing then. His legs feel shaky, and he starts to sway, before Bokuto’s steady hand moves to hold his side.

“Fuck, your highness, that was fucking amazing,” Bokuto says breathlessly with a wide grin, looking down at Kenma with such awe and adoration, Kenma has to look away.

“It was just a token,” he says, looking across the glade, glad nobody had walked up on them. He wonders where Kuroo is, if he knew Bokuto would find him first and had left him alone on purpose. 

“A fucking _awesome_ token,” Bokuto says, still grinning happily.

Kenma gestures vaguely. “You’re indecent.”

“What? Oh.” Bokuto hurriedly moves to tuck himself back into his pants, lacing up the fastenings before pausing, his eyes drifting down to the bulge in Kenma’s boxers. “Now you.”

Kenma starts, looking up at Bokuto. “What?”

“Now I get to do you,” Bokuto says, grinning as he suddenly grabs Kenma around the waist and picks him up.

Kenma can’t stop the flush that seems to move through his whole body, as Bokuto situates his legs over his strong shoulders. He sets Kenma’s back against the tree, but pauses when he sees the uncomfortable wince flicker across Kenma’s face. Still holding onto Kenma with one arm around his waist, he moves to kneel on the ground instead. Spreading Kenma’s clothes out on the grass, he lowers Kenma gently onto them.

“There’s no ants. I checked,” Bokuto says before Kenma can protest.

Carefully, he places his hands on Kenma’s waist, sliding down his boxers to pull them off. Kenma shivers despite the heat coursing through him. He’s never been naked in the woods before, and he’s still hyper aware of the fact that anyone could come into the glade and see them. But the forest is quiet, aside from a few chirping birds in the trees far above him. In fact, he can hear his breathing loudly in his ears, though he’s not sure that has anything to do with the quiet around them.

“You are so beautiful, Kenma, you know?” Bokuto says, for once his gaze serious, as he looks into Kenma’s face.

Kenma flushes again and turns his head away. This doesn’t deter Bokuto, as he plants soft kisses against the curve of Kenma’s neck, down to his collarbone, where he runs his tongue along it, before moving further down. His lips are wet and somewhat chapped, but they scrape against Kenma’s skin, causing pleasant shivers to run down his spine.

“I’m really lucky,” Bokuto continues, his breath ghosting over Kenma’s nipple, before he gives it a suck.

Kenma bites his lip, his body lifting toward the touch automatically. Bokuto pulls away after a moment though, poking Kenma in the side gently.

“This is where you say, ‘I’m really lucky too,’” he prompts with a grin.

Kenma purses his lips to fight a smile, keeping his face turned away. Bokuto doesn’t relent though, and continues to poke Kenma in the side until he’s giggling and attempting to kick him away.

“St-stop!” he gasps, as Bokuto continues to tickle him.

“Not until you say that Bokuto is the best boyfriend in the whole wide world!” Bokuto crows gleefully, and Kenma hastens to slap his hands over Bokuto’s mouth.

“You’re too loud,” he hisses, between laughs. He shakes his head then. “But okay. Koutarou, you’re the best boyfriend.”

Bokuto raises his eyebrows, waiting, until Kenma huffs and adds the last part, “in the whole wide world.”

“Awesome,” Bokuto says happily, pulling Kenma’s hands away from his mouth. He lowers his head, nuzzling his face against Kenma’s stomach, kissing it a few times, before moving further down.

Kenma inhales shakily, as he feels Bokuto’s warm breath brush against his already erect member. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back, as he curls his fingers into the grass on either side of him, bracing himself for the sharp rush of pleasure he knows is coming.

It only takes a couple seconds before Bokuto’s mouth is on him, his tongue licking up the sides of his length, first one way then the other. He bathes him thoroughly, not paying close attention to detail the way Kenma had, but rather lavishing him with his warm, wet tongue until Kenma is shuddering with hypersensitivity. And then Bokuto’s lips descend over him and suck, hard and fast, and Kenma has to stifle a cry against his fist, biting down hard on his knuckles.

Everything Bokuto does is influenced by his enthusiasm, and this is no exception. He pulls away and peppers the inside of Kenma’s thighs with tiny kisses, sucking gently here and there, as his hand wraps around Kenma’s member and begins to pull. Kenma squirms under the onslaught of sensations, and when Bokuto spreads his legs a little further and pokes his tongue against his entrance, Kenma’s hips jerk from the shock of it.

“Koutarou!” he gasps, sitting up abruptly to look down at him with wide eyes.

Bokuto pulls back with a grin. “Didn’t we agree I’m the best in the world?” he asks, before laying his hand on Kenma’s chest to push him back. “Just relax. I got this.”

Kenma trembles as he lies down again, staring up at the branches of the trees above him, patches of blue scattered throughout, with sunlight streaming through. His breathing is heavy, as his chest tightens. Bokuto descends once more, running his tongue along Kenma’s entrance with quick flicks, his fingers gently twisting and tugging on Kenma’s erection, until his whole body feels like it’s caught fire. He’s burning, and he digs his heels into the grass, gasping for breath.

Then Bokuto’s tongue presses into Kenma, and Kenma has to stifle another cry against his hand, biting down hard. It’s too much, all these sensations. But Bokuto doesn’t let up. Instead, he adds more, snaking his free hand up Kenma’s chest to lightly pinch the same nipple he sucked on earlier. Kenma’s body arches, as the heat continues to build, spreading through him, firing sharp flashes of pleasure across his skin.

Bokuto lifts up slightly then, releasing Kenma’s nipple in order to bring two fingers into his mouth. Kenma tilts his chin down to watch, staring, as Bokuto’s fingers disappear and then reappear, slick with saliva. He swallows hard, as Bokuto then dips the two fingers down between Kenma’s legs and presses one gently up against his entrance.

Kenma gasps, twitching, almost knocking Bokuto in the head with his knee. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind, however, as he doesn’t take his eyes off Kenma’s face, as he slowly and carefully pushes past Kenma’s resistance. The pain is there, flaring briefly, but then Kenma’s body remembers and relaxes. He groans, he can’t help it, and turns his face away.

“You’re so fucking hot, Kenma,” Bokuto says, starting to move both his finger and his hand on Kenma’s length. It’s spilling pre-cum profusely now, and Bokuto pulls his finger out in order to wipe some up, inserting it back into Kenma afterwards. Kenma’s hips roll up toward Bokuto’s hand, and he fights back something akin to a sob, thinking it’d be more than embarrassing to fall apart at just this.

But Bokuto’s hands are relentless. He quickens his pace, rolling Kenma’s tip between his fingers, before sliding his palm back down, carrying with it the pre-cum until his member is completely wet. Bokuto leans down to press light kisses against Kenma’s abdomen, licking against the ant bites, thrusting a second finger in with the first. Kenma tenses automatically, but Bokuto waits until it’s passed, before scissoring them, pressing in deeper, searching for that spot Kenma knows will send fireworks exploding through his skull.

It doesn’t take Bokuto long to find it. His determination to ace even pleasuring his boyfriend made him quite skilled (after months of practice as well). His fingers prod against the spot, curling hard then, and Kenma’s body jerks in response, a sharp cry escaping past the knuckles still stuffed against his mouth. He pounds one heel against the ground, digging deeper, as his hips start to undulate in desperate movements, pushing down against Bokuto’s hand.

“ _K-Koutarou_!”

He can feel Bokuto grinning against his skin, and both hands move faster, falling into a quick rhythm that has Kenma’s thoughts breaking off into tiny pieces, floating away, as he’s overwhelmed by the intense heat and pleasure rocking his body. He’s not sure how much time passes, but it feels like both a second and an eternity, before he’s crying out once more, his body stiff and trembling, as his orgasm hits him, and he’s unraveling into blank pleasure, deep and limitless.

He lies there panting for another immeasurable amount of time, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at the branches above one more. A deep calm settles over him, though his body still twitches slightly in aftershocks. Bokuto pulls his fingers out, and he uses the same cloth Kenma did to wipe his hands and his face where Kenma’s semen hit him. He moves over Kenma then, looking down into his face with a faint grin.

“Did I do good?” he asks hopefully.

Kenma can’t help but smile faintly, reaching up to touch Bokuto’s face with a brush of his fingertips. “Yes,” he says quietly. “Very good.”

Bokuto burrows his face into Kenma’s neck, and they lay there a moment, before Kenma pushes Bokuto back. His clothes are a wrinkled and dirty mess beneath him, so after he pulls on his boxers, he grabs Bokuto’s cloak and tugs on it. Bokuto takes it off immediately, and Kenma wraps it around himself. It’s long enough to trail on the ground as he stands, and while he knows everyone will probably know what happened when they see them, at least he won’t be naked (besides, with his costume in the current state it’s in, he figures they’d have known anyway).

“Let’s go find Kuroo and the rest!” Bokuto says, bouncing on his toes. “I bet they’ve defeated all the bandits by now.”

Kenma walks over to his PSP to pick it up. He notices his phone from where it’d fallen out of his pocket when Bokuto tackled him and grabs it, seeing a text message waiting for him.

**Kuro**  
_did bo find you?_

Kenma flushes, glancing over at Bokuto, who’s taken out his sword again and is swinging it about experimentally, fighting off invisible enemies.

_Yes._ Kenma pauses, before adding. _Thank you._

**Kuro**  
_nice_

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, my face is burning
> 
> [changes name and runs away to hide in the mountains of Greenland]
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
